Ranma the Jusenkyo hitman
by Atention
Summary: Ranma has been tricked (big surprise) now he is in a ten year contract with Jusenkyo and has to do their bidding. such as: keep tabs on people with known curses, blackmail people of power from getting too nosy, and taking out small world threats, ex a small tyrant. but after the NWC is all but disbanded, and Ranma's parents both die of sickness. Ranma cuts off all ties and vanishes


Eight years. It's been eight years since the Great Ranma was tricked into a ten year contract with Jusenkyo. Six years since he had to kill on the job and fell into depression. Four years since his mom became terminally sick. Two years since his parents both died and Ranma disapeared from the lives of everyone from Nerima.

This is my new jurnal givin to me by Akane who says that I need something to do rather then just sit around and mope around how we will never see him again. I thought I'd start by telling how my best friend left the lifes of all of us here in his home of Nerima.

It all started eight years ago the Jusenkyo guide had come to Nerima to speak with Ranma. He made Ranma an offer that he thought too good to pass up. The guide said: "Dear Sir we at jusenkyo have need of your assistance. You are greatest martial artist to visit and we need some help protecting the mystery that is Jusenkyo training ground. We will pay you but that is not all sign this contract and we will tell you all we know about a cure to the curse you are under." or something similer. Forgive me it's been eight years I don't remember exactly but that was the general idea.

Without telling any one, without reading the contract he signed it. The guide was thankfull and then told Ranma to meet him at Jusenkyo to start his work as a Jusenkyo enforcer. Ranma stopped the guide and asked about the cure in which the guide smiled sadly. "There is no cure to Jusenkyo curse." Ranma was out raged and demanded to be let out of the contract but the guide pulled the oldest trick in the book for Ranma and asked him if he had no honor. Ranma had trapped himself like his old man had done to him for many years. As the guide got up and left Ranma asked if he coul just re-curse himself in the pool of drowned man. The guide responded that it would not work and in fact would make things worse for the curses would mix making Ranma half female half male in his cursed form instead of just female.

Ranma horrified didn't know what to say and no one else of the NWC (Nerima Wrecking Crew) found out what he had done till later that night. We were all shocked about the revelation that Ranma was honor bound to work for these people who tricked him but even more so that there was no cure for the curses among night Ranma left to begin his contract.

A year and a half passed before any one saw head or pigtail of Ranma and by that time much had changed . The Amazons had left to track Ranma, Ryouga had gotten more attached to Akari, Akane with no Ranma there to enrage her calmed down... only to go into depression. I tried my best to comfort Akane and it somewhat worked. We then both decided to help cheer up Nadoka who had barely known her son after he got back from a ten year training journy only to have to leave her life shortly after for another ten years.

When we finally saw Ranma again he described his job. They call it a Jusenkyo enforcer but he felt more like a hitman. He would travel the world. Mostly on foot with the biggest backpack they could get him, stuffed clear full with at least a gallon of each and every pool in Jusenkyo. He would black mail politicans and others of power into not poking thier noses where it did not belong lest they be cursed and locked. Ranma also would take out small troubles in his travels like a small tyrant would dissapear here a tiny nation at war suddenly stops and so forth. Ranma's final part of the job was to check on those whith known Jusenkyo curses and make sure they are not misusing them.

Ranma also seemed to have gained the locking ladle and the liberation kettle from the Musk as a gift and he was declared the tribes freind.

Not people to let the another tribe get ahold of a powerfull aly like Ranma the Amazons doubled their efforts to intigrate him into the tribe. Ranma had had enough and traveled there willingly were he challenged all off the elders to a fight. Should he win they would give up their chase of him, should they win he would go quitly. It had been and epic battle but in the end Ranma won by the skin of his teeth or should I say the tip off is pigtail. After he one he declared the kiss of marrige between him and Shampoo null and void. Shampoo was broken hearted at this and in a distrought rage charged him. Ranma refused to fight though. Shampoo eventually collapsed from crying exoustion of hitting someone who refused to fight back. The ever present Mouse had then gone to beat the rest of the life from Soatome for making his beloved Shampoo cry. Ranma weakly sputterd out that right now what Shampoo needed was not vengence but a shoulder to cry on. After a few explanations Mouse got the point and comforted Shampoo for the loss of her husband to be.

Ranma left shortly after but not before being found by the Pheonix people and Saffron, the kid, himself. Though they did not seem to want to fight. They merely wished him good fortune and as a gift of goodwill and friendship the gifted him with the Gekkaja with which he had used to defeat Saffron. Though the Kinjakan would remain with Saffron.

After Ranma had imparted this story unto us he left to return to his job. After two years of him working for Jusekyo, around the time he promised to comes to the Tendo Dojo to speak with us all we instead got a call from his mother that Ranma had showed up crying at her door step. Yes you heard it right crying. Aparently while stopping a small tyrant in the west he had trying to talk to him with his backup of curse him if he didn't listen unfortunatly it didn't work and he wasn't given a chance at a curse the man had picked up a young girl and had threatened to shoot her if Ranma did not leave Ranma was about to leave but did not leave fast enough. After a loud ringing stopped he found the young girl of barely six dead on the ground. Shocked at what the man had done Ranma could only stand there. That is until he recieved his own bullet. Hitting him in the chest Ranma cried out in pain and rage he really didn't know what he did after that but one of the people said it was the most destructive thing he had ever seen leading Ranma to believe he had invoked his fathers forrbiden art of the Yama-sen-ken and killed the man.

Ranma was not keen on killing people and would avoid it at all cost. It was bad enough when he had to kill Saffron but to kill someone who wasn't a pheonix god and couldn't come back was worse. We his friends tried to help but his father surprisingly was the one who comforted him most by saying "Son the art is to protect those who need it. Some people bully others for what they want and it's a martial artist's job to stop them but when they put someone else's life on the line they are (at least in my mind,) forfeting their own life. What you did was alright because what that man did to that girl was unforgivable and by doing so his own life was forfiete." that calmed Ranma down alot more than any one else could.

He left shortly after though not before he recieved a gift from Ryouga. He gave ranma his patented umbrella and his very own bandana. This one was red with tiger stripe design. Haposai also had some scrolls for Ranma saying if he could master them and improve on the school by creating his own technique he could challenge Haposai for title of Grand Master of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts. Ranma then left Promising to visit every six months. He kept that promise, every six months he would apear out of nowhere, usually at the Tendo Dojo, and start talking to people. Over the course of two years me and Akane grew closer she treated me so well and genuinly loved me for who I was unlike my family. I realized I didn't want to go back but still wanted to restore my honor. Nodoka was the one who answered that question. She adopted me into the Soatome clan. Once i was a Soatome Akane surprised everyone by switching the engagement from Ranma to me. Everyone was extremely surprised but shortly after we were married happily. Ranma was my best man. Everyone was happy Me with Akane, Shampoo and Mouse, and Ryoga and Akari. That is until six months later when our world was shakin once again.

Nodoka Soatome became terminally ill, the doctor said thier was no cure Kasumi even traked down Dr. Tofu. He confirmed the diagnosis. Ranma was there for this but left after Tofu's statment. A few days later he sent a box filled with money from his job, rewards for taking out criminals, and the same criminal's stash. Overall it made nearly 3,000,000,000 yen with a note to please help his mother. Even with this her condition did not improve, and Genma did something that shocked us all he did research. After a year and a half of reserch Genma ran into the dojo in a craze he found a text that told of a plant that might cure any ilness he had a generel area to scope out and whith that he aimed to leave only stopping long enough for Soun to give a teary good by to his daughters and son in law. They were nearly gone for five months before they returned. It had been a succsess they found the plant and carried it in a pot on Genma's back it was small but needed a large pot to grow right. But they were barely to late. Nodoka had died the night before in Ranma's arms.

We all had the cerimony later that week. As everyone left Ranma and Genma stayed. Next morning Ranma was still there but he was now sobing over two graves. Aparently Genma had died during the night. The trip for the plant was rigorous and most of his time apart from looking for the plant had been taking care of Soun. He apeared to have contracted another deadly disease but told no one as the cure was enough for one person. He had died sitting vigil with Ranma. Nodoka had already prepared a will she had left the house to me and Akane. The Soatome honor blade to Ranma and the Soatome family fortune to be split between us. It wasn't a kuno sized fortune but it was quite a pretty penny. Also she reveiled that she had not used the money Ranma had sent but saved it for him adding to it little by little even from her sick bed. This had crushed Ranma he had left during the night.

No one has seen the missing Soatome since. Ryoga, Ranma's only equel had searched multiple times but even though he brought back many suviners from different country's he never found Ranma. We know Ranma is out thier as on of his jobs is to check on the Jusenkyo cursed including now me. But we havent seen him in two years. Soun was shocked back to his senses and had decided to finish Akane's training in the Tendo School. I found out the tendo school was based on ground based combat armed combat and emotions. Tendos now that I think about it are rarely attacked unless they insight the punishment themselves. They all radiat emotions on such a scale that it is difficult to target them directly. Akane uses rage to cow her enemies away, Soun uses helplessness to make him look pathetic and not a problem, Nabiki uses an arua so cold it put Ranma's soul of ice to shame people knew to mess with Nabiki would screw you over eventually, Kasumi seemed to exceed in this part of the art emenating a feeling of serenity and peace that anything that could cause Kasumi to frown was strictly taboo. After all this Akane was able to master that part of the art with ease (though not as well as Kasumi) she also became imovable to the point Ryoga had to strain to budge her from her form. Finally she excelled in blunt weapons but now she could weild almost any weapon better than Ranma used to.

It's been eight years and six months since Ranma was tricked. Alot has changed Shampoo is on her third child, Akari is trying to keep Ryoga at home as much as possible while not letting thier new daughter from crawling away, even Akane my wife and her sister Kasumi, happily married to Tofu, are now pregnent. Even with the hole the Soatome's left we moved on. Maybe one day we will find my wayward brother again. I know my wife can't wait to show him some new Tendo secret technique. Any way I will stop here for now.

Ukyo closed the book just as akane came up with some hot water turning Ukyo back to her original gender. "Ok love I get it bed time." Ukyo said tiredly as she followe Akane out of the Soatome living room to the bedroom. Sortly after a shadow fell over the book. Thier was a quick flutter of pages and then it was gone. The book only slightly moved from it's original posistion.

* * *

Authors notes

ok nobody hate me i'm new here i'm kinda young and i'm stupid. just had this weird idea in my head that wouldn't shut up so i had to write it. problem is I don't know what to do from here as you can see I have this marked as crossover but nothing specific that is because i don't know which one to pick and my pool of anime's to pic from is so small. i don't get to watch much. anyway i may continue with this eventually.

but if someone can PM me some idea of what can happen next and i really like it i may give the story to them.

excuse the spelling i is bad at grammer.


End file.
